The Missing Rose: A Nikki Saga
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Sonic is permenently damaged. Amy is kidnapped. Can the runaway daughter find her and return home safely? Or will her Uncle Shadow find her and bring her home? This is the second stroy in the Nikki saga so please read #1 first : Nikki, The Second Generation. Please read & review. I love all of ya :*
1. Chapter 1

**AHHH! FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ NIKKI FIRST tell me if you like it so far cuz i already have the first 5 chapters :D**

**I love all of ya :***

Hi, I'm Nikki. I'm a 15 year old, light blue hedgehog with red eyes and my hair covers one of my eyes. I wear a dark camouflage t-shirt and a pair of dark camouflage pants. My parents are famous, but they have been attacked. My father might never be able to run again and my mom has been kidnapped. This happened a year ago. I have taught myself how to be a ninja. Kyoko has also had some upgrades. My name is 'The Blue Flame' and Kyoko's is 'The Rebel'. I have not seen anyone that we went camping with. I have took myself out of school to search every day for my mother. I hope the hope that I will find her one day soon...

I was sitting on a tree branch on a tall hill watching over the city. I sent Kyoko off earlier to get supplies for our underground fortress. I don't live at home anymore. Kyoko and I ran away about a month after I found out about my mother.

I am the worlds new hero. We both are. Me and Kyoko. My dad had a permanent leg damage and he had to get both of his legs amputated.

My dad put up missing flyers for me and Kyoko. Pretty much everyone has forgot about my mom by now except for my family. We would mourn her disappearance everyday for a long time.

My dad couldn't look. He couldn't search. Uncle shadow never stopped, though. He always treated me like his own daughter. He didn't have any children, my Aunt Maria died in a car crash on the way to her sonogram. The baby died, too.

Uncle Shadow vowed that he'd never have another wife or child. when I came along, he was like my god father... No, he was my second father.

I wonder whats taking Kyoko so long... She has been gone for almost 30 minutes. It might not seem like a long time but you can't be out too long in public when there's a bounty on your head.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something plop on the ground below.

I jump down from the branch to help Kyoko put our stuff in the bunker.

"Did anyone recognize you?" I asked, putting the clothes and food on the shelf. We have moved to 3 different places because of 'sightings'.

"No, I don't think so... I tried to stay invisible most of the time so people wouldn't see me," she replied. We went to Espio before we disappeared so he could teach us invisibility. He also told us how to be ninjas. He never ask why though...

I turned on my radio to hear the evening news report.

Radio: "Thank you, John, and can I say that we have been having beautiful weather this week. And now here's Kris with the local news."

Radio: "What's this? We have some breaking news. Here we have Megan who works in the local Ross store in the mall. She says that she has seen one of the two children who went missing about a year ago. She has let us review her security camera. The camera shows us a sloth that we have now identified as Kyoko the sloth. She walked in and said hello to Megan. She then proceeds to walk out of view. The screen now shows the view of another camera where the sloth looks around and then disappears. The screen then shows her checking out and walking down the street.

I turned to Kyoko with a mad look on my face.

"This just in, we have just been told that the cops have search and rescue after them, using the money that the sloth named Kyoko used to pay with, if you have any more infor-" I turn the radio off.

"Kyoko!" I said as I slapped her arm, " they have the dogs after us! The whole city will be looking for us! Worst of all... Shadow will be looking for us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the extra long wait, I have been at softball games and my friends house all summer. Well... heres chapter two of The Missing Rose! Please read and review!**

**I love all of ya :***

I ran into the supplies closet and grab the duffle bags. I open the metal door with ease. I grabbed two bags for me and two bags for Kyoko.

It won't take long for the dogs to find us. Right now we are underground, but the ceiling clanks when you walk on it so we have to hurry.

Me and Kyoko go to the supply closet to shove most of our food, clothes, and survivor gear into our duffel bags. We are leaving some stuff behind just in case we come back here.

Once we finish packing up most of our gear, we transport ourselves and our loaded bags to the forest above. Transporting is the only way to get in or out of our metal underground bunker.

I got up from my crouch position and looked around to see if anyone was coming yet. On top of the nearby hill by my favorite tree I saw the dogs. One of them looked down towards us and either saw me or sniffed me.

"Down there!" He yelled. One of the hunting dog drop down on all fours and started chasing us through the long grass. The rest of his pack started racing after him.

I grabbed Kyoko's hand and stargted to run in the opposite direction. We stumbled on up some of the tall, yellow grass. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the police dogs gain on us. I stood up as fast as I could, my bags dangling at my side. I yanked Kyoko up with me, running toward the Mobius cliff.

In a matter of seconds we had lost them. I could still hear the barking so they weren't far behind us, but we were far enough away to not be seen over the many hills of the Mobius vally.

By now I was hugging Kyoko. I willed myself to go invisible. Now would be the perfect time to not be seen. I consentraded really hard that I blocked out the barks coming from the hill above us. We turned invisible. It was no use.

The bags wouldn't go invisible with us.

I pulled Kyoko and our bags towards the river that ran through Mobius. The dogs were catching up with us. We dropped all of our things and ran at full sprint to the cliff.

Right when we dropped out things I instantly regretted it. Tomorrow we were going to serch for my mom. Now we didn't have any supplies.

We got to the cliff and skidded to a stop. Kyoko was freaking out again. We were in a dead end. There was nowhere to go.

"What are we going to do now!?" Kyoko panicked. Her breathing was getting heavier and faster.

"We have to jump." I told her. She turned to look at me, her eyes were wider than pepperonis on pizza.

"What!?" She yelled at me, "There must be another way down!"

Kyoko was looking around frantically. I looked over the edge. It wasn't too high, about only twenty feet high. I know for sure that the water is at least fifteen feet deep. I used to swim in the river with my mom.

The dogs were getting closer, I could tell. I looked over my shoulder again and saw that they were about thirty feet behind us.

I grabbed Kyoko's hand, "Nope... its the only way." I lifted her up and threw her over the cliff into the water. She went down screaming.

"Please don't let them find us." And then I jumped into the warm water.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the long wait… softball and friends again. Good news is that my brother won his championship game for baseball yesterday so I decided to type this… I don't see a conection but oh well. _**

**_I Love _****_all_****_ of ya ;*_**

**_Don't forget to reviw!_**

It's been a week since we have been chased by the dogs. They stopped following us when we jumped into the lukewarm river. I didn't see Shadow with them. He must not have been watching the news. If he was with them then we could have been caught.

No… We **_would _**have been caught.

After our little run in with the cops and dropping all of our supplies, Kyoko and I have been living in the forest.

Off of berries…

I made a teepee like the one at our old 'camp site' and a fire to keep us warm. We were sitting by the campfire eating our berries.

"We have to go back," I said, "If I ever eat another berry again, it'll be too soon." I made a puke face.

"How," She replied as she looked at me from where she was sitting, "They know where it is and they probably had Shadow loot it out already." I was getting mad and the flames were burning the low hanging leaves on the trees above.

I took a deep breath to calm down myself and the fire, "We have no choice. We aren't just runaways, Kyoko, we are also Blue and Rebs (cool superhero nicknames)" I stood up and kicked a twig, the fire almost burning Kyoko as it got out of control again, "I haven't listened to the radio in over a week. Who knows what trouble Mobius is in?!"

I took another deep breath.

"Fine," Kyoko said as she stood up, "we'll go back tonight. Wait… cant we just teleport ourselves there?" she asked as she started to pack our berries for the trip home.

"Yeah… But where's the fun in that?" I giggled. I may be a serious superhero at times but I'm still 15. I like to goof around. Unlike Kyoko.

I perked up my ears as I heard Kyoko grumble, "Why can't I have a normal life with normal friends?"

I jumped up and grabbed a tree branch, then swung myself to land right next to Kyoko, "Because normal is boring." I told her with a hint of 'duh' in my voice.

We started walking back to our underground bunker. This might take a long time since no teleporting was going to be involved. But I was having fun. I was jumping over trees, crawling under trees, walking around trees, occasionally climbing through trees. Kyoko just kind of walked straight in one direction, and sometimes walked around trees.

Man, I have got to teach her how to lighten up, she's always so serious, "Come on, Kyoko, have some fun."

"Nikki," she said as she turned to me and started walking my way, "there is only one direction, and that's to the bunker. Now let's go." She finished as she turned and started walking away from me, toward the bunker.

I jumped onto a nearby tree branch and pulled myself up, just to flip and land in front of Kyoko, "Kyoko, if there **is** only one direction, then why do we rely on a compass when we go and search for mom? Why do birds fly south for the winter and fly back up here when it gets warmer out? And most importantly, if there is only One Direction then why is there a Justin Beaver?" (lol see what I did there? XD)

Kyoko walked around me with a glare, "So we don't get lost, so their wings don't freeze, and for our entertainment." She started to walk a little faster, "Now let's get moving… I don't want another incident like last week."

I crossed my arms, "Technically, that one is on you…" She turned around to face me. She looked like she wanted to kill me. I raised my hands in defeat, "Alright, alright, I'm moving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Chapter four is here. I won't update for some time cuz I'm leaving for vacation at 2 today. Hope you like. I took time to give this one detail. Sorry if you're mad. Read and review. **

**Oh and check out my best friend's story her username is ****Zgirl101 ****and her story is called ****Rescue or Escape? ****Honestly, it's better than all my stories combined. So read it.**

**I love **_**all**_** of ya**** ;***

On our way back to the bunker, I try to be more serious, like Kyoko. There were enough fallen trees to make a log cabin and I was so tempted to climb all of them. But I resisted.

We kept on walking for about 15 minutes in silence. I was so bored. "You know what… This is taking too long, I'm outta here!" I said as I disappeared and then reappeared on the branch of my favorite tree, right next to the bunker.

I landed swiftly onto the leafy tree branch. All was quiet…

…Until a few seconds later when a bright light appeared next to me about a foot away. Kyoko had teleported herself onto the same branch as me. Unfortunately, Kyoko still doesn't have the whole 'teleporting' thing down yet, and she missed the branch by about a foot.

I shot my arm down in her direction and squeezed her hand, tight enough not to slip from my grasp. I lifted her up and set her down on the branch she was aiming for. Then I put my finger to my lips and shushed her.

I stood up and crouched on the tree branch, "I'm going to go into the bunker, alright? I'll kick the ceiling and then you can come down, get it?" I whispered.

"Got it," Kyoko said, looking at the place where out underground 'house' is.

I jumped down into the clearing, "Good."

I landed in a crouched position and sent myself into the bunker. I landed in the bunker in the same position as before, only this time it was underground and dark.

I looked around, trying to figure out where I had transported myself to. I pushed my hands out in either direction. To both my left and my right I felt a cold, hard, metal wall. I was in the secret hallway. At one end of the hallway is a giant map of Mobius with red pushpins on every spot that we have looked for my mom. On the other end was the door. I shuffled my feet to the end with the door.

I slid my hand down the side of the door until I felt the handle brush the side of my hand.

I grabbed the small metallic circle and twisted it clockwise until I couldn't anymore. Then I pushed open the door just enough for my right eye to see out of. It didn't seem like anyone was in there with me. I opened the door all the way this time. The little lantern in the corner was on, but I could barely see. I walked into the middle of the room and pulled the string that turned on the light.

I looked around. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I put my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them. The stuff didn't disappear when I opened my eyes back up. Everything in the bunker was on the floor, like it had been searched through. Everything was still there, though.

I crouched down and swiped the papers into a messy pile. I lifted my head up, looking for a target. My eyes locked on a glow-in-the-dark star that was on the ceiling. I jumped and kicked the metal above me, doing a back flip on the way down.

I flinched as Kyoko fell to the floor next to me. I grabbed her hand and lifted her up beside me.

She looked around, "What happened in here?" she asked. Kyoko stepped over the messy pile of papers and walked over to a pile of food that was underneath its rightful cabinet.

I looked over to her, "You were right, they had Shadow loot it out," I told her, looking at the black quill I found on the floor. "I just hope they didn't touch my police radio. That would be bad news."

Looking around, I saw my dresser. I walked over to it and opened the top drawer. Nothing. I crossed my fingers and reached down for the middle handle. I pulled the drawer out and picked up one of my most prized possessions. The radio wasn't gone.

I ran over to the electrical outlet and plugged the cord into the socket. The radio turned on B-96 (96.3 in IL, AMERICA), my favorite music station. I quickly turned the little knob til the radio was on the Mobius Police Channel.

"Number 9? Number 9? Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

"There's a giant robot destroying the downtown area."

I turned off the radio. "Kyoko… we are going down town."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been able to upload any chapters… I have been real busy. I was at a softball tournament. So here's chapter 5 and read ****Rescue or Escape?**** by **_**Zgirl101. **_

**Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

**I love all of ya ;***

Kyoko and I left our bunker. I reached in to my pocket and said, "Come on, let's put our masks on." I slid my blue flame covered mask over my quills.

Kyoko reached into her pocket and pulled out her mask. It was in a shape of a bat and at the tips of its wings there were white spider webs.

We walked until we arrived to my lookout tree. I could sit up there for hours and watch all the Mobians live their busy lives.

I grabbed the low hanging branch and pulled myself up to rest on the leafy branch. "What's happening?" Kyoko asked.

I saw the robot in the distance. I jumped down and started walking to the city again, "There's a giant robot with a red crest on it destroying downtown Mobius. It's probably one of Eggman's."

Kyoko ran to catch up with me again, "Oh…"

I started running down the grassy hill, "Let's go!" I said. It's not every day you get to fight a metal robot…

Sometimes…

Even though we were running we were only half way there. At Starry Park.

We stopped under the droopy willow tree by the pond (I'm just making this stuff up), "let's just teleport there." I suggested. I wanted to save my energy for the battle. I might need it.

I dropped into a crouch position as I thought of what lies ahead. My dad never failed at destroying Eggman's robots, but this would be the first time I would actually fight him.

And I really didn't want to mess up. Or, you know, let him win or anything.

I let my hand snake up to my neck. The soft blue sides felt soothing at a time like this. I looked down at my necklace. (I bet you forgot all about the necklace. BTW I changed the color to blue cuz I bought a blue beach glass necklace and it reminded me of it.)

Kyoko came up behind me and touched my shoulder, "Are you nervous?"

"Nah, gurl, I'm just feeling my necklace for the fun of it. OF CORSE IM NERVOUS!" I yelled. She flinched away from me a couple of steps.

"Come on," I said, "let's get going."

I felt all my energy melt away as I closed my eyes. My stomach jumped as I was flashed to the crime scene.

Everything was a wreck. There was a giant robot in front of where I stood, just about 20 feet away.

I made sure my mask was on my face before I yelled, "Hey, over here!" my mouth dropped as it turned around.

The robot was at least 50 or so feet tall. It was a shiny dark grey color, except for the red splash of color in the middle. It looked like an outline of Eggman, but without the huge mustache.

At the top of the machine was a glass dome. Inside the dome was a human teen about 2 years older than me, "Whoooo are you?" he asked with a disbelieved, yet mischievous grin on his face.

I stood up. I put my left hand out in front of me and my right hand by my face, like I was pulling back a bow, ready to throw some fire balls.

"I… am your worst nightmare." I said with a pause after the ' I '

"Uh… I have a lot of nightmares. Care to specify which one?" He asked, taunting me.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked, standing up strait, chuckling a little, "I am the Blue Beauty, the Hue Hedgehog, La Fuega De Azul…" at some point during my rant, Kyoko shows up and covers my mouth with her furry, sloth hands.

"She's the Blue Flame, just in case you didn't get the hint." Kyoko said, "And I…" she continued as she puffed out her chest and put her fists on her hips, "I am The Rebel."

"Well thank you for the introduction." He replied like a know-it-all, "I'm Eggman Jr. and just to let you know…I don't care who you are, because in a few minutes you will be just another prisoner, like him." He stepped back to reveal a dark brown hedgehog being held captive. At first I didn't recognize him, but when he opened his eyes I knew exactly who it was.

"Julian!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating. I've had other plans for the Fanfiction world. Well here's chapter 6! **

**I love all of ya ;***

Oh my god.

That's all I could say, no... could think at a time like this. Over the past year or so I have told Kyoko that I was over him. I told that to convince myself too.

I'm so not over him.

XXX

I woke up and tried to rub my eyes. I was cuffed to a sideways table, it seemed, "Whoooo are you?" I heard him asked. I cant believe him. I tried to look over my shoulder but all I could see was metal.

"I… am your worst nightmare." Someone that wasn't in the robot yelled, loud enough to hear inside this machine.

"Uh… I have a lot of nightmares. Care to specify which one?" He asked, taunting whoever was out there.

"You don't know who I am?" She kinda sounded familiar, like I definitely remeber the voice, "I am the Blue Beauty, the Hue Hedgehog, La Fuega De Azul…" just then I saw a bright light. The reflection off of the shiny metal in here was blinding. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"She's the Blue Flame, just in case you didn't get the hint." Someone else put in, "And I…" she continued, "I am The Rebel."

"Well thank you for the introduction." He replied like a know-it-all, "I'm Eggman Jr. and just to let you know…I don't care who you are, because in a few minutes you will be just another prisoner, like him." I heard him chuckle and felt my body jerk to the left. This part of the robot was huge. It had a huge control panel that wrapped around the whole circle.

I was caught just a few hours ago.

*FLASHBACK*

I was on the side walk doing my community service ( I got in a fight at school with my best friend, long story so don't ask.) I was picking up trash along the road. My job was to fill 10 bags of trash. I was currently on my fourth bag. The big black bag was about full. I wrote down the time and the date, because I had to.

So the bag was full. I looked around and saw a dumpster in the alley I was standing next to. I waltzed down there, careful not to step on anything gross. I was looking around too, watching my surroundings. I finally got to the bin and lifted the lid. I talked to bag into the metal green box and what about to consulate. My feet move out from underneath me and I was flying into the dumpster, which was surprisingly clean. I tried looking up the list but it was locked. I sat down, since I couldn't stand.

Click.

Suddenly the floor drop from underneath me. I was falling through a tube. When I landed, the dark walls were lifted up. I put my hands against the glass. "TED!?"

"Julian?" He replied. He just came to the school this year and he was a kid who had no friends, "If I knew I was tripping you I would have been a lot harsher."

"Why are you doing this?" As I finish my sentence a white gas came through the tube.

"Because..." he laughed as I was passing out, "I can."

When I woke up, I didn't remember what was going on. Until I heard him talk.

"Whoooo are you?" I heard him asked. I cant believe him. I tried to look over my shoulder but all I could see was metal.

"I… am your worst nightmare." Someone that wasn't in the robot yelled, loud enough to hear inside this machine.

"Uh… I have a lot of nightmares. Care to specify which one?" He asked, taunting whoever was out there.

"You don't know who I am?" She kinda sounded familiar, like I definitely remeber the voice, "I am the Blue Beauty, the Hue Hedgehog, La Fuega De Azul…" just then I saw a bright light. The reflection off of the shiny metal in here was blinding. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"She's the Blue Flame, just in case you didn't get the hint." Someone else put in, "And I…" she continued, "I am The Rebel."

"Well thank you for the introduction." He replied like a know-it-all, "I'm Eggman Jr. and just to let you know…I don't care who you are, because in a few minutes you will be just another prisoner, like him." I heard him chuckle and felt my body jerk to the left. This part of the robot was huge. It had a huge control panel that wrapped around the whole circle.

"Julian!?" I heard my name being called.

I looked over at the place where they called my name. The two girls were looking at eachother. The blue one looked up at me.

She looks familiar.


End file.
